


Morning Changes Everything

by Moon_Singh03



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Backstory, Family Bonding, M/M, Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Singh03/pseuds/Moon_Singh03
Summary: After the fight between Perry The Platypus and Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Perry decides to stay to help his nemesis clean up the mess. This left Heinz to wonder.





	Morning Changes Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Family bondingggggg just like in the show. Oh god i missed this.
> 
> Enjoy whatever this is I've been writing it for three hours hahaha no regrets ok bye

Another one. You thwarted his evil plan again. You're getting used to it by now. "CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUUUUUUSSSSSS!" He yelled out loud. You WERE about to leave, but just looking at him looking all miserable and all, you just couldn't leave him. He was your nemesis. It always bothered you that you couldn't speak. Although, it didn't seem to bother Heinz all that much. There was a huge mess that you both made while you were fighting, which was always left for Heinz to take care of. This time, you decided to stay and help the man clean the mess. You still kept your stoic expression though.

"Perry the Platypus? What are you doing? Are you helping me clean the mess that you made?" Heinz asked, looking confused. Of course that he would blame the mess on me… 

You didn't look at the man. You were both cleaning the place in silence. It wasn't awkward at least. Heinz was looking at you weirdly the whole time you were cleaning. So you decided to look at him questioningly. "I-I don't mind you helping me clean the mess Perry the Platypus… It's just that... I'm not used to this, you know. This has never happened before. Why would you decide to stay and help me?" He asked you. It is a good question. Why would you just stay here and help him, even without hesitating?

He was staring at you, still waiting for an answer he knew he couldn't get. Because you can't speak. And it HURTS. When there are so many things that you want to tell him. You always wanted to tell him that you cared for him and that you would always be there for him. And that you will hate him forever (As a nemesis). But you are pretty sure that he already knows. You just always wanted to tell him yourself. You never needed words to understand each other.

Heinz noticed the pain in Perry's eyes so he dropped the subject. "*sigh* It's alright Perry the Platypus. You know, I can see it in your eyes. You can't hide anything from me. I've known you for years. You might be able to fool someone else, but not ME." Heinz said. He is right. You are a secret agent. You are supposed to be able to hide any type of emotion. But he knows you all too well. He can read you like an open book.

"Let me tell you something. When I was a child, you know how my parents made me dress as a lawn gnome? Yes, well, it all got so tiring. I always hoped that something would change that. "Maybe the next morning will change something?" I would say to myself. And you know what? It did. Everyday something would change. "Maybe I won't suffer forever after all!" Still, can't say that every change was a good one. But things did change! And, I always thought maybe my parents will start to respect me one morning… But that morning never came. Then the next thought came to mind after Roger's birth "Maybe someone will change everything?" And I still remember that redheaded girl that I used to date. She gave me an idea! A brilliant (evil) idea! And that's how I decided to become EVIL!!! S-still my horrible and traumatic past would make a lot of sense as to why I became evil."

You were listening to him the whole time. Heh, reminds of the times you didn't even bother to listen. Your mission was always on your mind back then, right?

"Anyway, we should continue on cleaning the mess." Heinz said. Although, you wanted to ask him did someone actually change everything for him. Was it his wife? His daughter? Or someone else entirely…

After some time of cleaning, his place was shining. "Wow. I don't remember this place looking this clean before. Thank you for helping Perry The Platypus. You're a mensch!" Heinz gave you a big happy smile. You gave him a thumbs up and a "krkrkrkr" Heinz just laughed "how adorable" You could see a genuine smile on his face. You couldn't help but smile as well.

You were just about to leave but Heinz stopped you. "Wait Perry The Platypus!" You stopped and looked at him "I know you were wondering who changed everything for me." H-how?!

"It was you. You changed everything. You were the "someone" that changed everything. That's why I won't ever give up. One day, I will rule the entire TRI-STATE AREA!!!!! (cue the evil maniacal laughter)

With that you weren't even surprised. You knew that Heinz was determined. You really liked that about him. And after everything, He still keeps on going. You were smiling the whole way home thinking about Heinz, and how he told you about you changing his life. His every morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a slav song called "da da da" by pionir 10. It sort of has this nostalgic vibe to it.
> 
> You slav, you lose.


End file.
